Jeff
Starbound |real_name = Jeff Fabre |birthday = February 13, 1989 (age 30) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/SpaceHamsterGames |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/SpaceHamsterGames |twitter = https://twitter.com/Jeff_like_Feff |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/spacehamstertfg |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/spacehamstertfg }} Jeff Fabre, also known by his YouTube name, "SpaceHamster", is a YouTuber and a member of Hidden Block, as well as a regular participant and former editor of the Hardcore series. He is a decently strong team member with a sense of humor, but can do stupid things and not think about it, which could lead to death. He first appeared as a guest star in Terraria #1 before becoming a regular player in every season starting with MineZ #1. History Terraria #1 Jeff and Austin died while trying to kill the Eye of Cthulhu. Jeff died before Austin. MineZ #1 Jeff played as Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars. Jeff, Barry, and Ian died trying to kill the Giant. Jeff was killed first by the Giant's stomp. Terraria #2 Jeff accidentally fell to his death on the hellevator while he and McJones were on their way to fight the Wall of Flesh Minecraft #4 Jeff played as Shrek from the Shrek movies. Jeff made it to the end of the season alive with PBG, Dean, and McJones. He was the first to die in the post-victory battle royale, killed by McJones with a sword. Minecraft #5 Jeff played as the Genie from Aladdin. After the team spends their first night in a cave, Jeff starts building a new house for the team in a nearby field. The next morning, the team splits up with Jeff staying on the surface with Jared and McJones while the rest of the group goes mining. Jeff builds a farm for the team before joining McJones and Jared in the mountains to search for more resources. The three return to the house when night falls and spend the night fighting enemies outside. Jeff finds a carrot from one of the zombies and grows it with the help of McJones' bone meal. The two groups reunite in the morning and Jeff stays behind with Jared to build a wall around the house while the rest of the group explores a cave they found underneath the house. After night falls, Jared and Jeff rejoin the others in the caves to explore an abandoned mineshaft. The group finds a cave spider spawner and Jeff is poisoned by one of the spiders. Jeff walls himself up for protection when Barry is knocked into the spawner and killed by another spider. Jeff tries to go in to grab Barry's items, but gets poisoned again and decides that it's not worth it. The group returns to the house to regroup after Barry's death and Jeff continues building a wall around the house. The next day, the group goes back into the caves in order to mine obsidian for the nether portal. While in the caves, Jeff realizes that he forgot to fill up his bucket earlier and attempts to climb a waterfall in order to fill it. However, he quickly climbs back down after he realizes how dangerous it is. A few minutes later, Jared is knocked into a pool of lava by a spider and burns to death and Jeff is blamed for his death due to not filling up his bucket. The team returns to the house to prepare for entering the nether and Jeff goes out in search for wood and finally finishes building a wall around the house. The team enters the nether and makes their way to a nether fortress. The group finds a blaze spawner inside the fortress and Jeff stays behind to farm blaze rods with Ray and Dean while PBG and McJones search for nether wart. After gathering the blaze rods they need, the three decide to start looking for nether wart on their own. The three start digging through the netherrack when Ray accidentally opens up a vein of lava, causing Dean to burn to death. PBG and McJones rejoin Jeff and Ray and the four leave the fortress after being unable to find nether wart. The four wander the nether in search of the another fortress and manage to find one when they are suddenly attacked by a huge swarm of zombie pigmen. The four build a shelter to hide in and Jeff and McJones use a hole in the wall in the fortress to thin out the numbers of pigmen. Once the coast is clear, the group builds a bridge and makes their way to the new fortress. The group enters the fortress when they are surrounded by a swarm of blazes from several nearby spawners. Jeff blocks off one of the fortress' passages to create a shelter when McJones is killed by a blaze's fireball while attempting to run to his shelter. Jeff runs to the other side of the bridge to where Ray and PBG are and the three run inside a nearby passageway when Ray is attacked by a wither skeleton and dies from the wither effect. Jeff starts sorting through Ray and McJones' items while PBG goes out to find nether wart. PBG is attacked by skeletons and Jeff runs out to save him but is attacked by a couple wither skeletons and nearly dies from the wither effect. After gathering the nether wart, PBG and Jeff make their way back to the nether portal and escape from the nether. After renovating the house off camera, PBG and Jeff return to the cave under the house to search for more diamond. After exploring a small cave system and managing to find enough diamond to build swords and chest pieces for the two of them, the two return to the house to enchant their equipment before heading out in search of endermen. The two sail on the river until nighttime, when they stop at a small island to fight endermen and other mobs so Jeff can gain more experience. In the morning, PBG and Jeff leave the island and sail around until night falls again. The two find a couple more endermen and kill them before stopping in a nearby clearing to cook their food. After PBG claims that the pink sheep they found in the clearing are a bad omen, Jeff hears a creeper approach PBG and tries to warm him when the creeper exploes, killing PBG instantly. Jeff, now the only player still alive, picks up PBG's items and sails back to the house. After building PBG's grave, Jeff spends several nights hunting endermen until he has enough ender pearls to activate the end portal. Jeff also builds a chicken farm, and makes the rest of the final preparations he needs before setting out in search of the stronghold. During his search for the stronghold, Jeff finds a pack of wolves and tames them all with his bones. After a long search, Jeff finds the stronghold entrance and finds his way to the end portal. Once he activates the end portal, Jeff steps inside and begins the ender dragon fight. Jeff manages to destroy most of the crystals with his arrows and builds his way up to one of the caged crystals and destroys it. Jeff climbs up to one of the other caged crystals and breaks inside the cage when the ender dragon poisons the inside of the cage with its magic, killing Jeff. Jeff was the last person to die this season. Terraria #3 Jeff starts the season by building a house for the team. After building the first section of the house, Jeff goes digging underground to search for ore and explores the living tree next to the house. After returning to the house, the team decides to split up into two groups, with Jeff choosing Jon, Luke, and PBG to be on his team (Team Blood). The four start exploring to the left and briefly explore a series of nearby ice caves before returning to the surface. Night falls while the group is travelling and Jeff builds a shelter where the group spends the night. The next morning, the group climbs over the dungeon and makes their way to the crimson. Jeff builds another shelter in the crimson where the group spends the night before continuing on. The group reaches the beach at the far side of the world and Jeff goes into the ocean to try to find a chest but decides to not go in too deep without breathing potions. After exploring a small cave next to the beach, the group uses their recall potions and returns to the house. After the two groups reunite, the team decides to travel to the right in order to find some more cave entrances. The group enters a desert when they are suddenly attacked by a swarm of antlions. The group escapes from the desert but Jeff goes back a few minutes later with PBG and Luke to search for more treasure. However, a sandstorm starts brewing while they are in the desert, and Jeff is nearly killed by an antlion while trying to escape. The three escape the desert and return to the house with the others and Jeff digs through the living tree with Luke and teaches him how to craft water bottles before the two join the others in the ice caves. The group starts exploring the ice caves in search of more treasure when Jon is suddenly killed by a boulder trap while exploring on his own. Jeff builds a small house in the living tree and suggests the group goes to the crimson to find some more weapons before fighting the Eye of Cthulhu. The group makes their way inside and Jeff receives one of the guns the group finds before they return to the house. Off camera, Jeff builds an arena for the group to fight the Eye of Cthulhu in before the group travels to the right to find a crimson altar to craft the summoning item. Jeff spots something glowing underground and he and McJones dig down and find a crimson altar that McJones uses to craft the summoning item. Jeff spends the next day fishing until night falls, when the group fights the Eye of Cthulhu and defeats it three times in a row. Jeff uses the crimtane ore from the boss to make a fishing rod for PBG and the group does a lot more fishing. Jeff grows a bunch of pumpkins and turns them into armor for himself and Luke, who gives him an amethyst grappling hook in return. The two play with their grappling hooks outside their house and Jeff jumps off the top of the arena and attempts to hook onto one of the battlements but misses and falls to his death. Jeff was the second person to die this season. MineZ #2 Jeff played as Tingle from the Legend of Zelda franchise and was on Team B (also known as Team Bowl) with Jared and McJones. Jeff reached the first floating isle with Jared and Ian but was quickly killed by a explosion from a baby zombie pigman. Minecraft #6 Jeff played as Barney from the show of the same name. He defeats the Wither and survives the season with Chad and Dean. Starbound Jeff played as an Apex. He was on The J-Team with Jared, Jirard, and Jesse. He died first this season due to teleporting off a ledge and falling to his death. Minecraft #7 Jeff played as Toad from the Super Mario Bros. series. Once again, Jeff is the last player left alive and is forced to fight the Ender Dragon on his own. While attempting to climb up a pillar, he is knocked into the air by the Ender Dragon and falls to his death. Jeff was the seventh and final person to die this season. Quotes Player Descriptions }} }} }} }} }} Minecraft #5 Terraria #3 (Episode 13)}} Trivia *With the exceptions of Terraria #3 and Starbound, Jeff has made it to the finale episode of every Hardcore season he has been featured in. *With the exception of MineZ #2 and Minecraft #6, Jeff is the first to die in every finale he appears in. This even holds true in Minecraft #4, where he was the first loser of the battle royale. **While PBG's death is shown before Jeff's in MineZ #1, Jeff was the first person to die chronologically out of the four people still alive as of the finale. *Jeff's death in Terraria #3 was extremely circumstantial, as if he had fallen one more block to the left he would be on a one-block higher surface, shaving off 10 damage and letting him survive. Likewise, if he had simply fallen off the arena and not jumped off it, he would have been fine. *Jeff is a former editor of Hardcore. He took over for Austin as the editor in and edited every season of Hardcore from then up through . He is succeeded by Todd. *Jeff's portrait on the hardcore overlay has been seen in the most "positions" of any other hardcore member: **In MineZ #1, Minecraft #4, MineZ #2, and Minecraft #7, He was second on the overlay (from the left) **In Terraria #2, he was third from the left **In Terraria #1, Minecraft #5, and Terraria #3, he was fourth **In Starbound Hardcore, he was 5th **In Minecraft #6, he was 7th *Jeff was Barney in Minecraft #6, coincidentally Chadtronic was also Barney. *Jeff is the only player to have survived on his own for more than one episode. *Jeff is the first person to die in an episode before the intro starts, in this case in Terraria #3. Category:Recurring Players Category:Players in Minecraft Hardcore Category:Players in Terraria Hardcore Category:Players in MineZ Hardcore